The present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, an image processing system, a program, and a recording medium, and in particular, to an image processing device, an image processing method, an image processing system, a program, and a recording medium that are suitable to measure a state of skin.
Typically, devices that measure the state of skin on the basis of an image capturing the skin have been proposed.
For example, a diagnosis system that irradiates a plurality of illumination lights having different wavelengths on a part of a subject to be diagnosed and determines a healthy state and an abnormal state on the basis of spectral reflectances of the respective wavelengths on the part is proposed (see International Publication No. 2006/064635).